Pastelon de Platanos Maduros
Description Sweet plantain baked with every thing, but the kitchen sink. Ingredients * ½ to 1 once of cooking ham or ham steak. ( washed and diced ) * 1 tablespoon of olive oil. * 2 to 3 tablespoons of sofrito * 1 pound of ground beef * 2 to 3 hard boiled eggs (chilled and chopped ) * 6 to 8 Spanish olives (chopped coarsely) * 1 teaspoon of capers * 1 teaspoon of ground oregano * ⅛ teaspoon of white vinegar * 1 x 8 ounce can of tomato sauce * ½ pound of fresh green string beans (trimmed and washed in cold water ) * 4 to 6 large ripe plantains peeled and sliced length wise (about ¼ in thick, place sliced plantains in a bowl of cold water large enough to hold all the plantains) * vegetable oil or shortening for frying. * 6 extra large eggs Directions # In a large hot frying pan or caldero add one tablespoon of olive oil and brown the diced cooking ham. # Add sofrito and reduce heat. # Let simmer for about 5 to seven minutes. # Add ground beef and raise heat enough to brown meat without burning the other ingredients in the pot. # Once the ground beef done make sure to skim off all the fat before adding the following ingredients. # Add the rest of the ingredients from step. # 3 add salt and pepper to taste allow to simmer covered for at least 15 minutes. # Once it is done remove from heat and set aside. # Bring 3 - 4 cups of cold water with ½ of teaspoon of salt to a boil. # Add string beans and allow to blanch for 3 to 5 minutes, remove and drain. # Place under cold running water drain and set aside. # Place enough vegetable oil or shortening in a frying pan or caldero to deep fry the plantain slices. # Place plantains in the hot oil and deep fry until golden brown, make sure not to over cook them. # When they are done remove and drain on a paper towel. # Repeat this process until you have fried all the plantain slices. # Once done set aside. # Place eggs in a bowl add about ¼ teaspoon of salt and a teaspoon of cold water, and beat until the mixture is nice and smooth. # Grease or oil a large baking dish or large cast iron frying pan. # Add ½ of the egg mixture. # Place slices of plantains in the bottom of the pan or dish in order to create the bottom layer. # Add enough of the meat mixture to cover the plantains. # Add enough string beans to cover the meat mixture. # Add another layer of plantains. # Add about ½ of the remaining egg mixture. # Continue this process until you have used all the ingredients (just remember to make sure that your final layer must be made up of plantains). # Add the last of the egg mixture making sure that it covers the whole top of the dish or pan, if you feel that you need more beat another 2 eggs and pour the mixture over the top of the final layer. # Pre heat your oven at 350 °F. # Place mixture in the oven and bake from 3o to 45 minutes. # At the end of the cooking time place a knife in the center if it comes out with no egg residue your pastelon is done remove from oven and allow to cool for about 15 minutes. # Slice and serve as you would a portion of pie or lasagna. Category:Caper Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Green bean Recipes Category:Green olive Recipes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Ham Recipes Category:Hard-boiled egg Recipes Category:Plantain Recipes Category:Puerto Rican Meat Dishes Category:Recipes that need photos